


Hush

by Kees



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kees/pseuds/Kees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in runes on the Nemeton is Talia Hale’s blood. </p><p>Her wish to protect her family has been dried down for years, but with all her children now joining her at rest, the contract comes to life with a pulse, and years worth of potential finds a new host in a spark</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

With Derek's last breath, he takes the life of the forest with him. Every beam of light, and every blooming flower is smothered into the grass below. Snuffed out like a wayward ash from a bonfire. Every chirp, and rustle of grass bursts bright before growing silent. There's a stillness in the woods, like the world has paused along with his chest, but the air is _electric_.

Everything snaps with heat, and suddenly the forest is humid with grief. It's heavy with static as it hangs over the trees and floods the clearing like a downpour, a wave too large to be confined by a dam. Magic hums under the soil like it’s angry, vibrating along the Ley lines because something is **wrong**.

 

_A wolf,_ it reads, _this wolf is ours._

  
_This is not right._

 

  
There's a clap of thunder in the distance, and the stillness is broken when a man runs to the fallen wolf. _Their wolf_. He calls out to him twice, before sobbing into his chest, gripping the torn shirt hard between his fists. His grief is loud and full, filling the clearing with tears as deafening as a rolling storm.

He whispers to Derek's still form, _I love you_ , and _Thank you_ – saying his goodbyes. The man drags his palms along a stubbled jaw before running his thumbs across both eyebrows, and finally placing a kiss between his eyes.

 

The man takes a deep breath, and yells, digging his bloody fingers into the soil as his scream ends with a ugly snarl.

The magic underneath the dirt rumbles, crawling through the ground with violent rolls until it reaches the man’s place beside his mate. _It remembers this human. It remembers this spark. It remembers it’s purpose._

Written in runes on the Nemeton is Talia Hale’s blood. Her wish to protect her family has been dried down for years, but with all her children now joining her at rest, the contract comes to life with a pulse, and years worth of potential finds a new host in a spark.

 

The earth takes a sharp breath, and settles again.

 

This man – Stiles now – _Alpha_ , shakes with his new strength. It travels along his skin with feather light touches, leaving goosebumps in its wake as it too, settles.

With one more yell, Stiles heaves Derek into his arms, and begins walking.

 

  
The forest comes alive again with an answering call.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a pulse, there will be life again – and if you're walking by the preserve and happen to hear laughter under the soft whir of a howl, just hush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested my tumblr is wherewoof and I would love prompts and ideas for quick little writings!

              A thick heat billows out from behind him as Stiles slowly walks deep into the Preserve. The bitter smell of burning permeates the air as fire tears through the soles of his feet through his shoes, dragging ash across the damp forest floor. There's still a static in the air, cracking like a whip as it jumps between trees and it stings as it brushes his skin. It leaves behind a prickle he can't shake off, and it sears his throat as he breaths, steaming in his lungs like a drop of dry ice.

The forests gets louder with every passing minute, animals unsettled as they feel the pull of something, running and crowing aloud like they're startled and moving away – but every turn leads to the same place. They don't understand the rage like Stiles does, but they suffer all the same. They know what's coming, and they want to leave.

The earth moves around his feet in hefty quakes, shifting with every push of his heels when he steps. The land is rolling, pulling up bushes and snapping trees with a sharp pop as it flattens everything in its wake. Just as the clouds open up again to drop more rain, a howl can be heard beneath the hush. Two howls. A pack.

Their sorrow folds over the hills like a parting wave, drenching everything in something acrid and chilled. Suddenly he can see it, the Nemeton, and Dere- _his_ pack standing around it.

They're crying, the moon just a reflect in their fallen tears. It can be seen in their glowing eyes that they, like the animals in the woods, know what's coming, but they don't leave. They don't want to leave. Instead they part to allow him to sit on the stump with Derek - what's left of Derek, and don't speak a word.

They don't need to say anything, their emotions soak in Stiles pores, cooling his skin among the boiling heat.

His eyes spark a fluorescent red, and the entire forest is **ablaze**.

The stump hums with magic, vibrating the soil around its roots in preparation for a sacrifice. Flames coil like a snake, whipping back and forth in a fit of hissing, creeping closer until the stump is swallowed whole.

Fat clouds above them rip open, smothering wayward flames and sweeping up steam like a vacuum. The banshee screams, and it's done.

The static is snuffed out, the heat disappears as fast as it came, and the stump is the only plant left, and it's empty.

  
Beneath the ash the Ley lines sing, they're rushing with magic now, a river flooding with potential. There's a blue print in the heart of the crushed root cellar, soaked with Hale blood, and it buzzes with life. The forest will be reborn, protection of old wards ingrained in the bark of every tree, and every rustle of grass will whisper with it. Every beam of light, and every chirp will be warm with it.

With a pulse, there will be life again – and if you're walking by the preserve and happen to hear laughter under the soft whir of a howl, just _hush_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't state it, the rest of the pack is fine. They didn't burn with the forest, I just decided not to talk about them at all, for some reason....
> 
> Thank you for reading :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my tiny contribution to the Teen Wolf fandom 
> 
> :-)
> 
> It's my first, but hopefully not my last!
> 
> A quick little somethin' to tide me over until I have time to actually write.


End file.
